


"Hey, Patrick?"

by EmmaLikesTheInternet



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Gen, Humor, One Shot, Patrick gets pissed, Pete is being an asshole, Peterick friendship, broflakes, joe is mentioned, seriously they're bros, short Peterick, that is all goodbye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 20:57:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3824845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaLikesTheInternet/pseuds/EmmaLikesTheInternet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Pete and Patrick have a conversation and nearly murder each other</p>
<p>This is a little experiment. You'll see how.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Hey, Patrick?"

"Hey, Patrick. Trick?"

"What is it, Pete?"

"I'm here."

"You're here? Why the sentimentality?"

"To collect,"

"What?"

"Your heart,"

"Huh?"

"That's the only reason that I sing,"

"That's dumb, dude."

"I DON'T BELIVE IN WHAT YOU SAY BUT I CAN'T STOP LISTENING,"

"I and I alone sing that song. You're the lyricist, asshole."

"Asshole? I'm an asshole?"

"No. Stop."

"Why don't you consult fall out boy? Because-"

"Stop, please!"

"We will,"

"Nope."

"Teach you,"

"Please, please."

"How to make boys NEXT DOOR,"

"Seriously."

"OUT OF ASSHOLES,"

"See this hand? That is the hand that will strangle you in a few moments."

"No need to be mean, Patrick."

"Are you going to shut up now?"

"...I'll think about it."

"Right. See this other hand? I'm making a gun. Right now. Using this hand. And I swear, I'll shoot you with my imagainary gun if you continue."

"Ha, funny that."

"What?"

"We're such good friends. But I guess that's a life lesson."

"Huh?"

"The person."

"What person?"

"That you'd take."

"Oh. Oh no."

"A bullet for."

"Why?"

"IS BEHIND THE TRIGGER, O- MPHH"

"Ha. See, that's what you get for crossing me."

"Mgset moff."

"No,"

"Mphy fdont mou meam it?"

"Why don't I scream it?"

"In a world."

"No!"

"Full."

"Of the word yes, I'm HERE TO SCREAM..."

"Okay. We get it. Stop now."

"Okay."

"Thank you."

"I don't understand why you're doing this."

"What do you mean?"

"It's annoying. I don't understand where exactly you're going with all this, idiot."

"Neither."

"Yeah?"

"I don't know."

"Okay."

"Where you're going."

"Well damn."

"But you GOT ROOM FOR ONE MORE"

"Why do I bother."

"TROUBLED SOUL."

"Okay, okay. Congratulations for referancing yourself three million times."

"Thank you."

"It's really quite impressive."

"I know. But are you even ready for this?"

"Come again?"

"Are you ready?"

"Um...yes?"

"For another BAD POEM."

"Oh. Okay. Makes sense now."

"ONE MORE OFF-KEY ANTHEM."

"Yep."

"LET YOUR TEETH SINK IN,"

"Nice. Impressive. Shut up."

"I'll let myself out."

"Damn. It's my own fault. I should have left YOU with Joe in the bus."

"Yeah. We should've left..."

"Left you?"

"Our love."

"Oh. Right."

"In the GUTTER WHERE WE FOUND IT."

"A round of applause for Pete Wentz, please."

"YOUR ONLY CRIME IS YOU GOT CAUGHT."

"Good for me."

"Good for you."

"It really is completely hilarous how everything I say can relate back to our songs."

"Anything you say."

"Yep."

"Can and will."

"I honestly should've seen it coming."

"Be held AGAINST YOU."

"Huh."

"SO ONLY SAY MY NAME,"

"Fine."

"Fine what?"

"Pete Wentz."

"Hi."

"Hello."

"How are you?"

"Good thanks. How are you?"

"Good."

"It's nice to see a side of you that can actually be normal sometimes."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I want to see that side more often."

"I want to."

"See that side more often?"

"See your."

"Seriously?"

"ANIMAL SIDE."

"That was somewhat forced."

"LET IT ALL OUT."

"That's right. Let out the song lyrics. Release them. And besides-"

"And besides."

"I have an inkling of where this is going."

"In the MEANTIME."

"Congratulations."

"I'M JUST DREAMING OF TEARING YOU APART."

"Agressive much."

"Sorry about that."

"It's okay, man. We can-"

"We can."

"Um, go back to the tourbus..."

"Take the world."

"Well."

"Back from a HEART ATTACK."

"Stop it."

"ONE MANIAC AT A TIME WE WILL TAKE IT BACK."

"Okay, if i am correct, that is every song on the album. Are you finished?"

"Yes."

"Thanks."

"For the memories."

"Fuck you."

**Author's Note:**

> Thnks fr rdng ths


End file.
